


I Keep My Jealousy Close

by sophomorestump



Series: Band S/A [5]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hotels, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, POV Third Person, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophomorestump/pseuds/sophomorestump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wonders how Patrick can be so oblivious. There seems to be only one way to snap him out of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep My Jealousy Close

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and i don't like it but at the time i was really desperate so here. again publication date is when i wrote it.

"Do you like Patrick?"

"What kind of stupid fucking question is that?"

Pete and Joe stood in the hotel elevator, Pete slightly irritated and Joe slightly afraid. Well _of course_ Pete like Patrick. Any idiot could see it. Except Patrick, that is. _Ugh._

"Why don't you just make your move already, dude?" Joe asked as he stepped out onto the third floor.

"I'm gonna make a fool of myself. I know it." Pete let out a long sigh.

As Joe was about to speak, another figure appeared in the previously empty hallway. That was when Pete got his plan in an instant of pure genius.

"PEEEEETE! JOOOEEE!" the man yelled, waving his arms wildly.

Pete had almost totally forgotten that he and Gabe planned to meet at the hotel. He smiled and waved much more gently. "Hey, Gabe." He turned around, expecting Joe to say hello too, but he was apparently already in his room.

Gabe ran down the long hall and high-fived Pete so hard it hurt. As Pete looked up at him and half-listened to his babbling, he realized he had absolutely no clue how he could go about this plan. So, without thinking, he said, "Gabe, go out with me."

Gabe cocked his head and blinked at him in confusion. "But...don't you like Patrick?"

God, even _Gabe_ knew and Patrick still didn't pick up on it. "Yes, but, um...just trust me Gabe. Go out with me for now."

Gabe smiled at his friend. "Alright, I trust you." His smile then grew in realization. "I have a boyfriend!"

" _Shhh,_ " Pete hissed. "We don't need everyone to know. Just Patrick."

~~~

The next day, Pete, Patrick, and Gabe met up in the hotel lounge. Thank God it was deserted at the time. Pete shuddered at the thought of the world thinking he was seriously dating Gabe. But nothing was said about the subject for a long time as they sat on two couches, Gabe with his arm around Pete and Patrick just looking at them awkwardly.

When it finally seemed to be too much for him to bare, Patrick spoke up. "Um...are you guys, like...?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Gabe, kissing Pete's cheek roughly.

Patrick smiled, but he didn't look very happy. "Awesome. I'm happy for you."

Pete did everything imaginable to draw attention to the fact that he and Gabe were "dating." He rubbed his thigh, kissed his cheek, motioned subtly for Gabe to ruffle his hair. But damn was Patrick clueless.

Finally, he thought desperate times called for desperate measures.

Pete looked at Gabe as lovingly as he could manage, stroking his cheek. He whispered, "I love you, Gabe."

"I love you too, Pete."

Cringing, Pete slowly leaned in. Gabe got the hint and did the same. And, oh God, they kissed. For a good five seconds, too. If that didn't get Patrick, nothing would, unless they dropped to the ground and started having rough sex right in front of him. Pete was sure that if he could barely bring himself to _kiss_ Gabe, that would never be happening.

"Pete, can I talk to you for a sec?" Patrick asked.

Finally. "Sure."

Patrick pulled Pete up from the couch and led him to the corner. "Where did all this come from?"

"All what?" asked Pete innocently.

"This, with you and Gabe?"

"Why, is there a problem?"

"N-No, it's just..." Patrick looked down. "I kinda was wondering if you liked _me._ But I guess not, huh?"

Pete lifted Patrick's chin so they were looking each other in the eyes. "Patrick, do you want to know why I really did this?"

"Huh?"

"I did this _because_ I like you."

"That makes no sense."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Dammit Patrick, _everyone_ knows I like you. Everyone. But you didn't seem to."

Patrick laughed slightly, which took a huge weight off Pete's shoulders. "Of course I did, Pete, you're the most obvious person in the world. I was just...scared, I guess."

"You have no reason to be scared, Patrick..."

"I know."

And just like that, Patrick's lips were on his.


End file.
